1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase the spin amount of a ball and improve a hitting feel, golf club heads with the adjusted surface roughness of the face have been proposed. Japanese Patent No. 3000921 discloses a golf club head in which fine crossing grooves which are traces by a cutting tool are formed on the face. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-229169 discloses a putter head in which the face undergoes milling. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-169129 discloses a golf club head in which the surface roughness of the face is set to 40 Ra or more.
Wedge golf club heads such as sand wedges and approach wedges are required of the large spin amount of a ball. Increasing the surface roughness of the face effectively increases the spin amount of the ball. However, when the surface roughness of the face is excessively large, the ball is easily damaged. In addition, the surface roughness of the face of a golf club head for official competitions is determined to be 4.57 μm or less in the arithmetic mean deviation of the profile (Ra) and 25 μm or less in the maximum height of the profile (Ry) by the rule. Therefore, in order to make a golf club head suitable for official competitions, the surface roughness of the face needs to be adjusted within the rule range.